moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Sacred Fire
The Sacred Fire is a Fraternal Order lead by the Phoenix Ilisanona Stargazer, the Raven Jorolan, and a council of three; Staniwick, Kinthal, and Barham. The Order tries to remain neutral on all political matters, and does not report to any specific government or region in Azeroth but does respect the local authorities, laws, and regulations when present in an area. Currently they are renting space for a guild hall in Ironforge. Mission Statement ---- The Order’s primary mission is to defend our lands and the people who dwell within it from invaders of any nature. We are not aggressors, but will defend our own. The Sacred Fire is an organized and trained Order that focuses on unity and cooperation. While small, the Sacred Fire operates under the premise of quality over quantity. Our foundation is based in teamwork and training. We do not recruit, but are always open for application. We do not have any skill requirements for enlistment, but do expect those that choose to have an open mind, be willing to listen and learn, and possess a primary focus on teamwork and cooperation. Upon joining the Sacred Fire, members are pledging themselves to be a living part of the Order and to the Order’s mission to defend our lands and the people who dwell within it from invaders of any nature. History ---- Burning Legion The Order was originally appointed during the opening of the Dark Portal with the belief that all should work together against a common enemy, the Burning Legion. This came at a time when many other prestigious Orders were more focused on religious, historical, and zealous battles and disagreements with allowing the Sin’dorei and Draenei of the time to be allowed to continual wielding the Power of the Light that was for so long held sacred to the Humans and tolerated with some Dwarves. This lack of focus caused for many to be unprepared for the aiding those in the Outlands and put the rest of Azeroth at risk. After the fall of Illidian and the Lich King, the Order was all but dissolved within the main continents of Azeroth and remained behind in a small form to aid the rebuilding efforts of the Outland. Current Recently, rumors began to swirl about a possible Dark Portal located under the sea. With this new information the original leadership has sent in motion to rebuild the order to be better prepared for what may come. The Sacred Fire brazier was once again ablaze, and the Order has returned to investigating threats. (Guild RP Story-line) Part 1: A string of disappearances across Westfall continues to terrorize the citizens and guards within the farming lands. Sacred Fire was requested to investigate the disappearance and in doing so came across a Foresaken Mage opening portals upon the beach, allowing demons to cross through. The mage got away in the battle that ensued with the demons. The only clues left behind was the name Tegoricus and a pendant with T.H. and the Kirin Tor insignia on it. This lead the Sacred Fire to Dalaran, home of the Kirin Tor. Part 2: With little clues to go off of the Sacred Fire heads to Dalaran. They meet up in the local tavern, discussing ideas as to where to start and what not. After searching around for people to talk to, they came across two mages were whispering to one another in front of a book case. They paused their whispers to give greetings to the pack. It wasn't long until questions arose, spiking the interest of the pair. The blue eyed mage, Rolan, gave whatever information he had to give but was constantly cut off by the green eyed mage, Ian. He spoke of how he knew that Tegoricus died, though denied that Higar was his last name. He claimed that Tegoricus died of old age. Having believed the mages, they said their goodbyes. The mages quickly departed. With the group frustrated, their next choice was the Violet Citadel. The party made their way to the Citadel, though stopped at the Violet Hold. They made their way to the front gates, spotting a guard to talk to. He turned toward the gang, giving very little information. He let them know that the name Tegoricus sounded familiar. He stated that the documents they had were completely unorganized and would not help. The only help he could offer is leading the group to the Citadel. The Sacred Fire entered the Citadel, approaching a smaller woman who was reading from a book in front of a book case. She turned, realizing there was a large group of people waiting behind her. She pushed her glasses up, speaking shyly to them. It would have been another dead end for the Sacred Fire, if it weren't for the rumor that Tegoricus may be found at Dalaran Crater. The woman asked to keep the pendant in return for her information, but Ilisa refused. This caused the woman to turn from them, going back to what she was doing prior to their arrival. Believing they have enough information to continue, the Sacred Fire now plans to make their way to the Dalaran Crater. Part 3: The broken homes around the crater lay as empty as the area surrounding them. Sacred Fire barely made it a few broken-down houses in before two portals appeared. Out of one portal stepped a Forsaken, looking unhealthy as they all do. From the other portal stepped out a blonde woman, her head hanging at first. She lifted her head, eyeing them behind her glasses. She, of course, was the woman from Dalaran. The woman gave the group a sweet smile as she spoke to them, once again letting them know she really needed that talisman they had showed her just a few nights ago. The Sacred fire denied the handing over of the pendent, which caused the woman to get upset. This triggered a fight. She gave the group little information in her dying breath, pointing to the west to ensure them more answers were to come. She begged them to return anything they find to Dalaran once they finished using it. Sacred Fire spent little time looking over the bodies, immediately heading west. They searched house to house, looking for any relevant clues. Finally they entered a broken down home, with a second floor. They party ventured up the stairs to discover a chest. Laying inside the chest were a few essential clues as to who Tegoricus was and where he planned to be next. The group gathered these items and head to Ironforge. Looking over the items found, their only clue now was a map that had a red circle around Mortwake's Tower in Westfall. This is where the Sacred Fire decides to go to further investigate. OOC History OOC History Structure and Ranks ---- Consistory- Consistory is made up of a council of Knights and the Phoenix as the highest level of organization within the Order. 1. Phoenix Description: Leader in charge of Order operations, oversight, and direction. Responsibilities: Battle tactician, head of affairs, spokesman, ensures that all ranks are properly filled. 2. Raven Description: Co-Leader in charge of Order operations, oversight, and direction. The balance to the Phoenix. Responsibilities: Order oversight and planning. Assist with recruitment and enlistment, including inviting new recruits to the Order. Advise and assist/fill in for Fire Commanders or Firebrands as necessary on the battlefield. 3. Flame Warden Description: Wardens oversee the Order operations. Responsibilities: Order oversight and planning. Assist with recruitment and enlistment, including inviting new recruits to the Order. Advise and assist/fill in for Fire Commanders or Firebrands as necessary on the battlefield. Officers- 4. Fire Commander Description: Calling Leaders, Company Commanding Officer. Responsibilities: Oversee Order members for training, lead on the battlefield, and evaluate members based on class providing training as needed. Oversee company members, hold training, lead company on battlefield, and evaluate members for promotions with the Consistory. Requirements: The Calling Leaders will help newly joined members as well as seasoned members alike in any training related to their calling. They just also possess the ability and initiative to lead a full attack force and communicate with allied forces. Must have the organizational abilities to plan and hold training activities and evaluate members for promotions, medals, and badges. Jr. or Retired Officer- 5. Firebrand Description: Retired officer or officer in training. Responsibilities: Assist Fire Commanders or Pyres with overseeing company members, holding training, leading the company on battlefield, and evaluating members for promotions with Regiment Officers. Requirements: Possess the ability and initiative to lead a full attack force and communicate with allied forces. Must have the organizational abilities to plan and hold training activities and evaluate members for promotions, medals, and badges. Order Membership- 6. Wildfire Description: Wildfire, Higher level company non-commissioned member, those have display exemplary leadership. Also includes veteran officers. Responsibilities: Company-level member and group leader. Assist the Order leaders with the organization and leading of the attack force. Be able to lead 1-2 individual groups within the Order. Requirements: Demonstrate, through word and actions, ability and initiative to lead by assisting the company/attack force leaders in organizing and leading the attack force and groups within it./list 7. Incinerator Description: An Incinerator is the core member of the Order. A member entrusted with maintaining the goals and ideals of the Sacred Fire. Responsibilities: Always remember and exemplify the goals and ideals that define the Sacred Fire. Help officers with teaching these goals and ideals to new members of the Order and always be a reminder and example of the Sacred Fire's mission. Requirements: Demonstrate, through actions, dedication to the Order and its cause. 8. Ember Description: Company Private. First rank of official members within the Order. Responsibilities: Assist the Order as asked. Attend all functions when available. Requirements: Learn what the order is about and start your training. Initiate - 9. Spark (Recruit) Description: New addition to the Order. Responsibilities: Once enlisted with the Order, members of this rank have a specified time to complete the enlistment requirement requirements in order to become official members of the Order. Requirements: Be a soldier of at least rank 25 and register with the Lodge ((forums)). OOC / Alts - 10. Ash Description: OOC Members and Alts of current Members Recruitment ---- All potential members of the Sacred Fire Order will start as Sparks. There are no prerequisites to become a Spark; however, Sparks will have a two week period* to fulfill the below requirements to prove themselves capable of becoming a member in the Sacred Fire Order. To be completed before enlisting: *Read the Sacred Fire's Information and History *Read the Order Policies *Complete an application or contact Ilisanona. Note: Make sure to use your proper name (as it is in game), so we can contact you back. To be completed within two weeks of acceptance: *Once you have been invited into the Order, report in at the Lodge Check-In located inside. *Read through all Order By-Laws and be ready to discuss them with an officer later in the process. *Configure Mumble** and sign in to ensure everything is working properly. Being able to listen is enough. There is no requirement have a microphone or use one. *Schedule and meet with a Consistory or Officer to go over the Order's mission and what is expected from each member. Upon completion of these tasks, Initiates will be promoted to the rank of Adept in a promotional ceremony. Initiates that do not fulfill these requirements will be denied entrance to the Order of the Sacred Fire and removed. NOTE: Sparks will be able to hear and read conversations in the lodge, but will not be able to participate in most of them until after they become a member. * We understand real life is a priority. If more time is needed, please contact a Consistory or Officer to be granted additional time to complete the Initiate process. ** Mumble is used to improve everyone’s overall experience while in playing together. Many activities will not require it; however, it is highly recommended while doing any activity to get to know your other regiment soldiers. Large battles, defenses, and keep takes will require Mumble. Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Organizations Category:Alliance Organizations Category:Military Organizations Category:Alliance Military Guilds Category:Alliance Adventurer Guilds Category:RP-PvP Guilds